


Remembrance Day

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembrance Day is a time to remember the good times, not to dwell on bad memories alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance Day

**Author's Note:**

> LJ comm tf_speedwriting Advent Calendar 2011, Day 16, Prompt: Remembrance  
> Set post the-movie-that-doesn't-really-exist

“Hey. What’s up?” The shoulders of the mech hunched over even further, his field radiating distress as Hot Spot moved over to stand behind him, letting his energy field wash calm and reassurance through the mech. “Aid?” The medic cycled a vent full of air as he wordlessly lifted an object up, the servos and gears in his fingers whirring as he clutched it like a lifeline.

“I found it.” The medic’s voice was scratchy with static. “I forgot I hid it away in a drawer.” Hot Spot gently pried it out of his brother’s hands, putting it back on the work-surface as he turned Aid around to face him, letting the smaller mech bury his face against his chestplate as he keened.

“Have you forgotten what day it is?” Hot Spot asked gently as the keen started to taper off. The blank expression on his brother’s face let him know that the medic had probably been awake and working for too long. “It’s Remembrance Day.” First Aid’s face cleared of confusion before falling again, his hand groping for the abandoned item behind him.

“Oh.” His voice was quiet as he stared up at Hot Spot, allowing himself to be led out of his medbay. Remembrance Day had become the time mechs gathered to remember the good times shared with those that had passed into the Matrix, not a day to dwell on bad memories alone.

“Blades still thinks you spend far too much time in there, and you’ve probably forgotten to refuel. He always said that Ratchet taught you bad habits, no recharge, no refuelling, not until you end up being dragged out of your own medbay before you keel over. But then again that’s probably because of the time he finally found out that Ratchet had shown you how to take out a Lamborghini at forty paces and that it worked equally well for complaining rotary mechs.”

Glancing over he was glad to see that First Aid’s optics had brightened again and he was no longer clenching the much abused wrench hard enough to leave yet another set of dents in it. “I remember that. The look on his face when he complained to Ratchet was classic.”

“Especially when Ratchet came over, inspected the damage and then congratulated you on a good throw.” Hot Spot was glad to feel his brother’s energy field perk up, amusement replacing the melancholy as they meandered down the corridor.

“Do you remember when Ratchet found this?” The medic held up the wrench, the worn down inscription still legible, despite the abuse it had suffered.

Hot Spot chuckled, letting his amusement roll over the smaller mech. “That was a dare wasn’t it? Even Jazz was amazed that they actually went through with it.”

First Aid rubbed a thumb over the glyphs declaring the tool to be ‘Hatchet’s best throwing wrench’ as he remembered his irate mentor finally going through with his threats to reformat the twin terrors. “Sunstreaker especially made a very handsome street cleaner.”

Hot Spot laughed outright at that as he pinged the door to their quarters, guiding First Aid in to sit down, the ambulance automatically cuddling into Streetwise. All five of them were together as they should be, and later there would be other mechs coming round to share stories and memory files. Hot Spot smiled as he wedged himself in between Groove and Blades, despite the inevitable sadness this really was his favourite time of year.


End file.
